


Zero Sex without you

by chibi_zoe



Series: Alphabet Kink [19]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Prostitution, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiraiya needs some inspiration for his next novel, and Kakashi has reluctantly agreed to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero Sex without you

Title: Zero sex without you  
Author: chibi-zoe (me)  
Series: Naruto  
Pairing: Jiraiya x Kakashi  
Warnings: Water-sports  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Jiraiya needs some inspiration for his next novel, and Kakashi has reluctantly agreed to help.

 

Kakashi cursed silently, as he fiddled with the elaborate arrangement of his hair. It felt so precarious, like it was all going to unravel if he moved his head too fast. Sneaking a glance to either side of him, he checked out his competition for the tenth time in as many minutes. He was kneeling on a cushion, in a line with the other ‘merchandise’, behind the bamboo slats in a run down brothel, in the Yoshiwara district. As another, remarkably dirty, potential patron stumbled drunkenly past; Kakashi tried to remember why he’d agreed to do this for his lover.

Jiraiya smirked as he stared across the street at his blue-robed lover. Kakashi was dressed as a low-ranking male prostitute, squeezed in amongst at least a dozen others, although he was by far the most attractive man that the brothel had in its line up, even with the eye patch across his sharingan. He watched as yet another man eyed off his silver-haired beauty, and laughed softly to himself when Kakashi glared up at the man, not quite an invitation to death, but very close. They were amongst civilians after all, and it wouldn’t do to announce their presence as ninjas. 

A well dressed man sauntered down the street and Kakashi studied him carefully. He appeared to be the kind of man that Jiraiya had been talking about. Slightly over-dressed, for the brothel that he was clearly thinking about patronising, with narrow, sly, eyes. Cursing his lover yet again, he looked up from under his lashes and attempted to catch the man’s eye. To his mixed delight and trepidation, the man stopped before him, and eyed him carefully up and down. It was degrading to be treated like this, like he was nothing more than a side of meat, but it was oddly exciting too.

It was going just as he’d planned. A slightly better class of patron had picked his Kakashi, and was now leading him into a back room. Jiraiya hopped down from the bar stool he had been occupying and casually crossed the street. He mingled amongst the other prospective patrons, before slipping down the dingy alley beside the brothel. Inside the building, he could just sense Kakashi’s tightly coiled chakra, and to his delight and astonishment, it was moving closer and closer to the window he was crouched under. Then he heard the sound of a door opening, and footsteps inside the room.

The man, who had just purchased an hour of Kakashi’s time, was oddly polite. His hand lightly cupped Kakashi’s elbow and he opened all the doors, almost as if he was trying to imagine that it was someone else that he escorted. Kakashi kept his curiosity to himself, and let the man guide him as he wished. Their destination was a dingy little room, with a barred window barely letting in any light. Most of the floor was taken up by a grubby futon, which Kakashi eyed warily, he really didn’t want to be doing this anymore; Jiraiya would just have to ask someone else.

Having climbed up the opposite wall, and stuck himself underneath the eave via a careful application of chakra, Jiraiya was currently peeping into the room through his spyglass. He could see Kakashi’s disgust at the state of the futon, flit across his bared face, and frowned. His lover was wavering; he had to do something immediately. Ever so carefully, he lowered himself, just enough that Kakashi would be able to catch a glimpse of him. He smiled lecherously as he did so, knowing that it would annoy his young lover. He couldn’t wait to see what was going to happen.

Catching a hint of movement out of the corner of his eye, Kakashi caught a glimpse of white hair, and an extremely lecherous smile. He ground his teeth, before resolutely turning his back and paying attention to his customer. Despite looking rather better than the other prospective clients who had perused him, Kakashi was still horrified by his catch. The man was greasy, and it was clear that although his clothing was of reasonably good quality, it was unwashed and showed signs of having been that way for quite a while. So, what he had was a middle-class townsman, who was down on his luck, and looking for something, or rather someone, to cheer him up.

Giggling softly to himself, Jiraiya watched as the man gestured for Kakashi to make tea for them both. It was amusing to watch the graceful copy-nin struggle slightly with such a simple task. Of course, in his own home, Kakashi didn’t have such primitive equipment to work with, and he knew for a fact, that the silver-haired man went without on his missions. Analysing the avid way that the man watched the way that the tea was made, Jiraiya had an inkling of what it was that Kakashi was going to be required to do. Somehow, he didn’t think that his lover was going to like it.

Kakashi gave his client an odd look as the man insisted that he have yet another cup of tea. He could understand that the man might be nervous, but why did he want Kakashi to keep drinking as well? If he kept going, then he was going to need to relieve himself. Shifting uncomfortably on the futon where he was gingerly perched, Kakashi sighed as the man gave him yet another cup to drink. When he tried to sip it slowly, the man ordered him to ‘drink it all up like a good boy’. Sighing, he drained the cup, and then stood up. As politely as he could, he asked to be excused for a moment.

Ah, it was getting interesting now. Kakashi was only just realising what it was that his client wanted, and Jiraiya was intrigued by the look of disgust that flickered briefly across his pale features. Clearly water-sports weren’t up Kakashi’s alley. It was probably a good thing then that he’d never asked his partner to do anything like it. He watched as the man told Kakashi to strip, and watched as the man did so. It was always magical, to Jiraiya, watching Kakashi disrobe. The sensual way that the man moved, and the way that the fabric parted, to reveal more and more, pale musculature, was just enchanting.

Completely naked, Kakashi stood proudly in the middle of the room. He desperately had to pee, but if the man wanted to get down to business; then he would just have to hold it. Then, to his complete astonishment, the man grabbed the chamber pot, from its position in a darkened corner, and placed it in the middle of the floor. He then, peremptorily, told Kakashi to ‘piss into the pot’. Almost overcome with stage fright, Kakashi watched as the man crouched down, presumably to get a better view. Tentatively taking his length into his hand, Kakashi let loose.

If only he had a camera, Jiraiya could’ve made a fortune. The look of horrified astonishment, on Kakashi’s face, had been priceless. He watched interestedly, as Kakashi’s client rubbed himself heartily, whilst watching the yellow stream flow into the pot. Jiraiya prided himself on being a super pervert, but even he wasn’t quite this perverted. He wondered if the man had any other kinks, or if it was just watching a man piss that got him going. Hmm, judging by the way the grubby fingers were reaching out to touch Kakashi’s organ, it was just water-sports. What a pity, it could’ve made for interesting literature.

He shivered, with barely disguised disgust, as the man touched him with dirty fingers. Kakashi had never, ever, met anyone this interested in bodily functions. He only hoped that the man didn’t want to see anything else, if he did, he was going to get a one-way ticket to oblivion. As the last few drops trickled out, the fingers surrounding him tightened their grip, and began to slowly tug at his length. Shuddering, he tried to tell himself that it was pre-cum being smeared along his, reluctantly hardening, cock. The man leant forward and Kakashi nearly vomited as he realised that the man was breathing in the scent rising from the pot.

Maybe he should go in there and stop it; Kakashi looked like he was going to be sick. This was supposed to be fun, at least for Jiraiya, a chance to see his lover made up to look like a prostitute, and in the arms of a stranger. He hadn’t counted on the stranger being this kinky though. Kakashi was usually up for anything that Jiraiya came up with, but it seemed that it was Jiraiya himself, that made Kakashi feel comfortable with the things that they did, not the acts themselves. He was decided when he saw his lover cast a pleading look towards his hiding place.

He couldn’t take much more of this. The man on his knees had started to lick at his growing erection, and Kakashi was just about reading to throw him against the wall and escape through the window. Why had he let Jiraiya talk him into this? Not even the coveted ‘shared arrangement’ was worth going through with this. He looked up, through the window, towards the place that he had briefly seen his lovers’ face and tried to indicate that he had had enough. He was disappointed when Jiraiya didn’t acknowledge him. Deciding that he would just have to get out of this himself, he leant back slightly to give himself more room to move.

Popping his head up to the window, Jiraiya took careful aim with his blow-pipe. He could see that Kakashi was about to thrash the man into next week and hastily puffed. A soft swish and the man stiffened, and then collapsed, knocking over the pot as he did so and causing Kakashi to leap away in horror. His lovers’ back was stiff with indignation, and he was clearly grinding his teeth. His erection had already completely faded away, and the way he was standing reminded Jiraiya of how he looked after a messy battle, completely disgusted with himself and in desperate need of a bath.

Unable to leave the man lying unconscious in the puddle of piss, Kakashi gingerly manoeuvred him onto the futon, and rolled him onto his side so that he wouldn’t choke. Then he grabbed his discarded, and thankfully still dry robe, and wrapped it snugly around himself. Glancing towards the window where Jiraiya was still peering in, he was touched by the concerned look on the old mans’ face. When he was clean again, they could discuss what had just happened.

“I’ll meet you out the back in a couple of minutes.” He whispered as he moved gracefully towards the door.

Jiraiya watched as Kakashi made his way over to the door and disappeared. Hopping down from his perch, he moved stealthily towards the back of the building. They had scouted the area earlier, and already bribed the man who was supposedly on guard. When his lover emerged from the battered doorway, Jiraiya had never been more grateful. He carefully draped a long coat over the tell-tale robe his lover still wore, and hugged him close, kissing his forehead gently in apology. 

“I’m so sorry Kakashi, I didn’t mean for it to turn out like that. Why don’t we go to the hot springs and try to forget about this whole afternoon?” 

Stretched out in the bath, and nestled against his lovers’ broad chest, Kakashi tried to let the afternoons’ activities slide from his mind. Jiraiya was rubbing slow circles into his stomach and he felt his mind start to drift at the comforting sensation. When the hand started to slip a little lower, he barely noticed, and when his lovers’ other hand started to stroke his thighs, he sighed blissfully, and allowed his legs to part slightly. The hand slowly slid up his thigh and began to touch him more intimately, and he could feel not only his own length hardening, he could feel Jiraiya’s erection rubbing lightly against him.

This afternoon was going to be all about Kakashi, Jiraiya told himself as he forced himself to hold still. His cock was currently lodged against his lovers’ ass, but he was determined not to force Kakashi to do anything that he might still feel uncomfortable about. After all, it wasn’t every day that your lover asked you to screw someone else, and then you found that the man you’d picked was the most perverted person that you’d ever run across. Jiraiya nibbled lightly on Kakashi’s ear to distract himself. The man in his arms moaned softly in response, and then twisted around to claim his lips.

Jiraiya was being so sweet. Kakashi was both surprised and pleased with the other mans reaction to the afternoons’ debacle. Not that he would ever consider doing anything like that ever again, but it was definitely pleasant way to make up. Twisting in the damp embrace, he kissed his lover passionately, trying to indicate that all was forgiven. When Jiraiya responded in kind, Kakashi deliberately straddled his thighs, and rubbed their erections together roughly. Beneath him, his lover groaned and thrust up with his hips, so that Kakashi was bouncing in his lap, and waves were sloshing back and forth.

This was pure bliss. Kakashi, when inspired, was absolutely breathtaking, and Jiraiya was blown away. A rosy flush was taking over his pale skin and his eye was shining brightly with desire. Clutching the smaller man hard against his chest, he rose to his feet and slowly made his way out of the water. In his arms, Kakashi merely hung on, wrapping wiry arms around his neck and locking bony ankles in the small of his back. Moving one hand down, to cup the pale ass, Jiraiya slowly moved to sit down on the padded bench beside the pool, being careful not to jostle his lover too much.

Comfortably ensconced in Jiraiya’s lap, Kakashi once again claimed his lovers’ lips in a fierce battle. He could feel, wonderfully clean, fingers probing between his cheeks and teasing his most sensitive areas. With a few whispered instructions, and some gently prodding, he got Jiraiya to lie down on the bench, on his back. When he was positioned to Kakashi’s satisfaction, the copy-nin once again straddled the older mans’ thighs. He leant forwards and thrust his erection against his lovers’, and they both groaned at the wonderful sensation. Then Kakashi lifted his hips up and hovered over the other man.

His lover was such a tease, hovering just out of reach like that. Jiraiya thrust up, gently, with his hips in an unspoken plea for closeness. Kakashi smirked down at him for a long moment, before slowly lowering himself down. As his length was enveloped, achingly slowly, by Kakashi’s tight heat, Jiraiya thought that he might lose his mind. Gripping the bench firmly, he allowed his lover to set the pace, keeping his hips still against the desperate urge to thrust. Looking up at his lovers’ ecstatic expression, Jiraiya felt his heart beat in a quick staccato of emotion.

Kakashi was enjoying himself thoroughly. Usually, Jiraiya took control of their encounters, not that Kakashi minded, but it was nice to stick to his own pace occasionally. Looking down at his lover, Kakashi was blown away by the emotions he could see brimming in the familiar eyes. Sucking in his breath, he began to ruthlessly raise and lower himself as fast as he could, until he felt the other man tense up, and then fill him with his release. Lowering his body for the last time, Kakashi gripped his aching erection and pumped it until he came violently across Jiraiya’s chest.

When his lover collapsed, sated, onto his chest, Jiraiya smiled fondly and ran his hand through sweaty silver strands. He wrapped his arms around the, still breathless, man and hugged him tightly to his chest, wishing that they could stay where they were. Alas, they would have to get up and dress shortly, as they were expected back to Konoha by sunset, but perhaps they could lay here for a while, wrapped in each others arms. Bending his neck, he kissed his lovers’ forehead gently, and then rubbed their cheeks together when the man looked up at him.


End file.
